Mikael Kreoss
Summary Mikael Kreoss Was once a child that lived within the Country of Khador, He decided in his youth to join a pilgrimage to the Protectorate lands to join the Paladins. But while he preyed to Menoth before he signed up to start his training, a member of the priesthood had Kreoss start training to become an exemplar instead of a paladin. But though the years Kreoss becomes a high exemplar, then grand exemplar, and Finally being given the ancient title of Intercessor. Which gives Kreoss control over all the Protectorate's military. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Mikael Kreoss Origin: Iron Kingdoms Gender: Male Age: Unknown likely mid to late 30s. Classification: Grand Exemplar, and Intercessor of The Protectorate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via warcaster armor), Telepathy (Can make a telepathic bond warjacks), Statistics Amplification (Via Defender's Ward, Inviolable Resolve, and Justifier), Power Nullification (Via Spellbreaker, Conviction, Purification, Chasten, and Castigate), Status Effect Inducement (Via Death Sentence), Aura (Via Lamentation), Life Manipulation (Can drain his own life force with the Justifier to boost hit attack power), Energy Projection (Via Force hammer), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Via Physique saving throws), Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Possession (Via willpower saves), Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (On par with Severius) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reaction speed (On par with characters that can react to a lightning strike) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can dead lift 294.83 kg) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: High (As an Exemplar Kreoss can fight for hours on end) Range: extended melee with Melee Weapons, Tens of meters with Spells. Standard Equipment: Conviction, a war horse, Flame of Salvation, and 1 other warjack *'Optional Equipment:' Spellbreaker, and Justifier Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Warcaster armor can only function for 6 hours before needing a new coal supply, also warjacks bonded with warcasters shut down when the caster is either knocked out or killed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Feats' **'Feat: Menoth's Wrath:' Kreoss speaks ancient litany, unleashing Menoth's wrath which forces enemies within 25.60 meters of him to their knees. **'Feat: Strength of Arms:' Kreoss gives divine orders which pushes Himself, and his forces past their limits giving their melee attacks a homing property, and make them be able to attack 2 times within the span on a normal attack. **'Feat: Invocations of the True Law:' Kreoss invokes the true law, which calls on a holy manifestation of menoth that purges all magic buff and de-buff within 25.60 meters of Kreoss, and lets him instantly recast all his upkeep spells. *'Offensive Spells' **'Cleansing Fire:' Targets within an enemy within 14.63 Meters gets hit by a 5.48 meter burst of fire. **'Immolation:' Enemies hit by the spell burst into flame. **'Purification:' This spell dis-spells all Buffs, and De-Buffs within 25.60 meters of Kreoss. **'Castigate:' While within 25.60 meters of Kreoss Enemy Spells can not be channeled from another location, and War Beasts can not use their animi. **'Sacrosanct:' This spell makes ally attacks within 25.60 meters of Kreoss send enemies onto their knees. **'Chasten:' Enemies hit by this spell lose their magic buffs. **'Force Hammer:' This spell sends it's target flying back when hit by it. **'Crevasse:' Enemies killed by this spell explodes into a 10.97 Meter cone of magic force. *'Upkeep spells' **'Arcain Ward:' This Spell boosts the reaction speed, and make it to spells. **'Lamentation:' This spell makes a 25.60 meter Aura around Kreoss that makes enemies require to spend twice the Stamina to cast spells, and maintain **'Defender's Ward:' This spell boosts. the target's durability and reaction speed. **'Inviolable Resolve:' This Spell boosts the durability of its target. **'Battle-Charged:' While within 25.60 meters of Kreoss Friendly Warjacks gain a boost in speed when charging Enemy. **'Assail:' Target friendly Warjack gains a boost in speed, while going to charge, or trample an enemy. **'Death Sentence:'Enemies targeted by this spell Become easier to hit by Kreoss and his forces while it is in effect. **'Ignite:' This spell boosts the damage output of its target and makes their attack set enemies on fire. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Iron Kingdoms Category:Tier 8 Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters